Im Still In Love
by EverythingHappensEventually
Summary: Shes in love, too late, but tells him anyways.  rated M because if you want it to evolve into chapters from this oneshot, then we all know its going to get steamy.
1. Still In Love

**Im Still In Love,  
Why Aren't You? **

_B/B, season 6, Hannah is with Booth - just as in the show._

xxxxxx

"Bones, what are you saying?" Booth asked, fear in his voice. They sat at the Founding Fathers, sharing a drink after closing their case, just like always.

"You know what I am saying Booth." She said, calmly, trying not to allow him to hear the hurt in her words, or see the sadness on her face.

"I think what your saying is that your.." He trailed off, he was so confused.

"Leaving Booth, back to Maluku." She stated, mater of factly.

"For.." he continued, he couldn't believe this was happening.

She swallowed hard, and took another sip of her wine.

"Well, I comitted to a project, we came back to help Cam, and we have done that."

"No.." he said, still trying to sort it out in his head, "No for how long?"

"Indefinitely, Booth." She sighed heavily, this was proving to be much harder than she expected.

"But why? why." He asked desperately, "I thought you wanted to be here - you know solving murders.. with me." He added shyly.

She looked at him, trying to memorize his face. His eyes, the warmness of them, the openness, the small laugh lines that jumped from the corners of them and danced across his skin.

"I did, I do Booth...I just ,cant anymore." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to will the tears to not form in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, so softly she hardly heard him. He knew what she meant. He knew what was happening here, but hearing it out loud was a whole other story.

"Booth.. I cant do it, I thought when we came back.. things would be different." She couldn't stop herself, everything in her mind was telling her to _stop it, your going to ruin everything for him. He is happy! Stop! _ But her tongue, her heart, had other ideas. "I learned a lot in Maluku, and not all of it was to do with the dig.." She sighed, "Booth, I cant see you with her, I tried to ignore it, to compartmentalize, but the thought of you with her makes me.. crazy. I thought when we came back.. we could.." another sigh, ".. be a real couple. But, I am too late. You moved on, and thats only my fault. I want to be supportive, and I want you to be happy, and I fear that I am going to ruin that for you, someway - if I have to see you with her everyday. One of these days, im going to break."

She lowered her head, she couldn't look at him anymore.

"Booth, I should have said yes. In front of the Hoover, I should have said yes. I should have ignored the fact that I was terrified and just said yes. I want you to know that I wanted to, desperately, I just.. couldn't."

"Bones.." he didn't know what to say, he placed his thumb under her chin and turned her head lightly so he could look at her, she was visably crying now.

"Im still in love," she cried softly, "so why aren't you?" She looked so defenseless, small.

"Oh God, baby." He placed both hands on the sides of her face and drew her into him, kissing her lips passionately, whispering "I am.. I am.." into her lips.

xxxxxx

Reviews Please

~EHE


	2. It Rains

**Suddenly It Rains On Us**

They fell silent and simply enjoyed the taste of each other on their lips. Almost six years of love exploded between them, every 'guy hug,' every 'atta girl,' melted away.

The kiss softened, and when he finally pulled their lips apart hesitantly, he silently prayed that this would not be the last time he would get to feel them against his. Praying that she wouldn't go back to Maluku, that they could move forward, together. Her eyes fluttered open, but she remained silent.

"Bones, "

Booth started to speak when his phone started to ring. He dug it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID: _Hannah. Shit. Hannah. _Whenever he was alone with Bones his mind had this funny way of erasing her from all memory or thought process. Apparently the affect was only intensified when they were locking lips. Shaking his head lightly he tried to clear his thoughts, but his mind was only focussing on one thing: _kissing her, tasting her, feeling her, hearing her moan and unconsciously melt into him.._

xxxxxx

She knew who was calling just from his expression. Worry, fear, confusion. In about 10 minutes she had turned Seely Booth against a completely sweet innocent woman. Thats not who Booth was, not the Booth she loved anyways. He wasnt the guy to go professing his love to other women in bars and sharing kisses while his live-in girlfriend waited at home for him.

"Answer it, Booth. Go home to her." He was drawn out of his own mind by her husky voice. He noticed that she tried to smile, but he knew her too well and only saw it as a poor attempt.

He answered the ringing, clearing his throat, "Hannah, hey... yeah, I'm just at the Founding Fathers with Bones... Yeah.. yeah.. Okay, I'm on my way." He shut the phone, and after putting it back in his pocket he took hold of her hand, "I'll fix this. I promise, I have to go right now, I can't do this right now, not tonight, but I'll fix this - we can talk about it at work tomorrow? Lunch? Thai?"

She smiled, this time a little easier, "Sure Booth. Just don't do anything you regret."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek lightly, slightly tasting the tears that had spilt their earlier on his lips, he lingered longer to breathe in the scent of her shampoo before turning his back and walking away.

He paused at the door,

"Hey Bones?"

She turned in her seat to look at him,

"Bones, don't go back. Don't go to Maluku."

He didn't wait for her response, he turned and left. He had a lot of thinking to do.

xxxxxx

Please review to let me know if I should keep going,  
and what you think should happen next!

~EHE


	3. Im Running Away

_Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am hearing, as I usually do in my other stories, that chapters are too short. Of course they are, im a third year criminology/law student! I am right in the middle of midterm examinations and about 5 papers. So, all I can do is provide a little bit of a compromise, but its up to you guys - a short update as it has been about everyday, sometimes every other day, **or** a longer update at the end of the week - such as on a sunday?_

_Let me know what YOU would prefer, also, I love love hearing what you think should happen next! So keep the reviews coming, if I dont hear any then I just assume that the story is dead and no one is interested anymore!_

_Thanks, and sorry for the long A/N.. Lets get to the __**good**__ stuff!_

_; )_

_~EHE_

**I Dont Want You To Think I'm Running Away**

Booth had no idea what he was going to do or say when he got to his apartment.

_Poor Hannah, she has been so sweet to me.. _

Part of him wanted to forget Hannah ever existed, to run over to Bones apartment and show her a thing or two about making love. However, another part of him wanted to forget about Bones. Yes, he loved her. Yes, he was pretty sure he always would, and yes, there was no way he could ever love Hannah the way he felt about her. But at the same time, she was unpredictable. He had Hannah for life, he knew that this was long term. With Bones, he didn't even know if she would be in DC in a week or if he would be saying goodbye to her at the airport again.

His mind was made up, and his heart was furious with the decision. He was going to stay with Hannah, he made a commitment to her, they lived together, she didn't deserve this - _she moved here for me. _

He opened the door, and once he wandered inside he saw her curled up on the couch watching a hockey game.

"I kissed Bones." _Fuck. What? What are you doing! _His mind screamed at him, everything he _thought _ he was going to do left his mind, and his mouth had ideas of its own.

She sat up, muting the tv,

"Like, kiss kiss?" she made the 'French people greeting each other on the street' gesture.

He sighed, rubbing his palm over the rough stubble on his chin.

"No, not like that. Like.. a kiss. On the lips." His heart had made up his mind, despite what his brain wanted to do, he was more in love with Bones then he could ever feign with Hannah, or anyone for that matter. Who knew where they would be in 5 years, fuck, who knew where they would be tomorrow when he brought lunch to the institute, but he knew he had to at least try.

Hannah nodded her head slowly, she should at least try to fake surprise, but she couldn't. In all honesty, since she saw them together, she knew that this would come along sooner than later. There was something about the way he looked at her, the way he smiled when he spoke of her, the way he would jump at anything to help her. Things she knew could never be directed at her.

"Ill just go, " she finally said. Booth apologized profusely, admitted that he did love her, but, things were complex with Bones.. and he couldn't explain it right now, but he wanted her to know that he didn't use her as a rebound, he really thought he could move on.

It took her about 20 minutes to gather up all her things, her backpack and one suitcase full again, and she slipped out the door in silence.

Booth sighed, and slumped down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He was terrified. He had just said goodbye to someone who would have spent the rest of her life with him, for someone that was probably going to run away the second things got too real. He considered going over to her apartment now, but decided against it. _She probably needs space, _he thought. _Space, and time. _

xxxxxx

_Im writing the next chapter right now, so it should be up within an hour. _

_Please review _

_~EHE_


	4. Next To You

**Just Let Me Be Next To You**

She had been on edge since she arrived at work,

"Sweetie?" Ange asked, concern in her voice for her friend,

"What's wrong?"

Brennan knew that she could trust Angela with anything, but with this.. she wanted to keep it to herself. She had know idea what was going to happen today, she wanted to keep what she had said to Booth at the bar, and what he had said to her, a secret.

"Nothing," she lied, "I just had a bad sleep last night and I cannot seem to focus.. I am going to go work in my office for a bit. " She stepped down from the platform and walked briskly to her office, _at least the sleep part wasn't a lie. _She had tossed and turned all night, varying scenarios playing out in her head.

It was 12:34, and she literally sat at her computer starting at the digits change, _12:35.._ She wondered what Booth and Hannah talked about last night. She wondered when he was going to bring lunch. What if he didn't show? What if he stayed with Hannah, _how do I tell him I have to leave for Maluku in three days.._

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice cleared through the room,

"Hey Bones," he smiled, she noticed he also looked extraordinarily tired. He was carying an armful of Thai, just as promised.

"Hi," she said softly, standing up to shut the door behind him.

He dropped the paper bag on the table in front of her couch, turning to face her.

"Bones, I .. I ended it with Hannah." He finally said, looking deeply into her blue eyes, trying to register what she was thinking, feeling.

"Why, Booth?" she bit her lower lip slightly, and he took a step closer to her.

"Because, Bones.. Well.. because she isn't you. She never was going to be, and no one ever will."

She frowned at this, "Of course not, Booth. Only I am me."

He only smiled.

"Oh," she blushed slightly, "You are speaking metaphorically."

He nodded, and was a little surprised when she stepped into him for an embrace, resting her head on his chest, arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

He placed his arms around her shoulders, cradling her head with one hand. He lowered his head to kiss her hair softly.

"Im sorry, Booth. I know that Hannah was important to you."

He breathed the scent of her deeply,

"Bones, I did it for us. Did you mean what you said last night?" He held his breath for her answer, he couldn't do this yet _again._

"I dont know Booth," she started, and she could feel him tense at her words.

"I mean, I can only assume that what I feel for you is love. I have never felt it for anyone else, but with not having much experience, I am hesitant to say so with certainty."

He relaxed a little, _okay, this I can deal with. Squint speak for 'I love you but im scared.'_

"So, you want to give this a shot?" He pulled back a little so he could look her in the eyes, "I mean, for real. A real relationship."

She smiled, but the fear in her eyes didnt go unnoticed by Booth, "Yes. But, I want to keep this just to us for now. Also, if anything goes wrong, I want us to still work as partners, and as friends. "

He nodded, hoping that they would never go back to being friends, and placed his hands against her face, drawing her in for a sweet quick kiss, careful that no one would see into her entirely glass walled office.

xxxxxx

Please review, and depending on what the reviews determine I will either

post again later tonight/early tomorrow, or you all will hear from me next week!

~EHE


	5. Come In Closer

**I Want You To Come In Closer**

The second he left her office she was on the phone, attempting to end all involvement she had with the Maluku project. Angela walked into her best friends office with a facial reconstruction once she saw Booth leave. Noticing the anthropologist on the phone, she took a seat on the couch and decided to wait. Brennan gave her a quick smile before turning her attention back to the phone, not aware that Angela was listening intently to the, for her, one sided conversation.

"Well what do you mean, I cannot quit?" Brennan frowned, "No.. No I understand the perimeters of the commitment I made.. No..Yes well, " she lowered her voice slightly, hoping that Angela did not hear, "a personal matter has come up. A.. a family matter." She cleared her throat. "The integrity of my career.. I see. Yes well, I suppose there is nothing to be done. I understand. Very well.. Yes, I will see you soon."

She hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of her nose, briefly forgetting the artist in the room.

"What was that all about, Bren?" Angela asked, placing her sketch pad on the table, reclining into the sofa.

Brennan raised her eyes, "I have to go back to Maluku."

Angela's face fell, "Oh. I thought.. now that everyone was back, that everyone would be.. you know, back."

Brennan shook her head, standing and walking to the couch. "I spoke to them last week about coming back. The integrity of my career is at stake if I do not stick to my commitments. Without me, there is no dig."

Angela nodded her head slowly, "so if you told them a week ago youd be back, then why are you trying to back out now? What 'personal matter' has come up?"

She was being nosey, but it was her nature, and her best friend of all people knew this by now.

"Nothing" Brennan responded hastily, "I just changed my mind, thats all."

xxxxxx

"Booth, please understand!" She almost cried, they were back at her apartment after a long day of work, and even with hours to prepare she still had no idea how to explain to him that she was committed to the dig, and had to leave in only days.

"How am I supposed to understand?" He felt his voice rising,

"I broke off a potentially long term relationship for you, for us! Now your running a million miles away for God knows how long!" He was pacing her living room, he was furious.

"Booth, please know that I attempted to get out of it, but without me there _is _no dig! I made a commitment, If I break it now I will likely never be offered such an opportunity again!"

The night went on like this for hours, neither one swaying from their argument. His side, she was running from a real relationship. Oppositional, she felt that saying no would destroy her anthropological career.

Finally Booth forced her against the kitchen counter, kissing her roughly, she moaned into his lips and pressed her body against his. He took that for all the invitation he needed, grabbing her by her ass and hoisting her up to the countertop, ripping off the buttons of her blouse causing them to fall to the floor, followed immediately by the fabric itself, and placing hot kisses along the curve of her breasts. She threaded her fingers through his brown hair and scratched down his neck and back. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, "off" she demanded huskily, and he did as he was told, quickly throwing his shirt to the floor to fall next to hers.

Her eyes quickly roamed the hard planes of his chest and abdominal muscles. Biting her lips subconsciously she pulled his neck to her awaiting mouth, biting it roughly then soothing it with her tongue and soft kisses. He gripped her waist, pulling her towards him until she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing her lips roughly once again, "dont go," he moaned into her mouth, her tongue was fighting with his for possession, " I have to," she responded, voice equally husky. He walked them towards her bedroom, carrying Brennan still wrapped around his waist. He kissed her jawline, "I know.." he murmured into her skin, lowering them both onto the bed, hands hastily undoing the button of her jeans and sliding them down her thighs.

xxxxxx

Leave me some reviews and I will post the next chapter tonight!

~EHE


	6. Reading Between The Lines

_Reviews have slowly be dwindling, which is making me less motivated to update for you guys! =(  
Thanks to those that have been reviewing, I appreicate it!_

**Im Good At Reading Between The Lines. **

Their last two days before her departure were filled with love making, small fights about commitments and relationships, and a lot of takeout.

"Sure Ange," Brennan spoke into her cellphone while straddling Booth on the couch, both topless. Booth peppered her skin with soft kisses, "..Booth? No. I don't know where he is at the moment." She smiled, running her fingers through his short soft hair. "Sure, Ill try to get ahold of him, Ill probably just ask him to pick me up.."

Booth looked up to her, and she rolled her eyes and smiled again. He didnt know if they eye roll was an unconscious act or if she had been extra observant around Angela lately, but either way he chuckled slightly at the gesture.

Her hand flew to cover his mouth,

"What? No.. that was nothing Ange." She frowned at Booth, and he gave her an over exaggerated pout.

"Okay Ange, see you in about 20 minutes."

Once she hung up the phone, he pulled her down to kiss her roughly again, thrusting up towards her, and she arching into him willingly.

"mmm, what was that about?" he asked while continuing his kisses down her neck.

She moaned, "im supposed to call you, and have you pick me up and meet everyone at the Founding Fathers for a drink, to say goodbye I suppose." The last part of the sentence hung heavy in the air, and he sighed, placing a sweet soft kiss to the top curve of her breast before she got out of his lap and began collecting clothes from the floor - tossing his shirt at him.

"Come on," she tried to smile, despite the fact that the realization of tomorrows departure was becoming all too real.

xxxxxx

When Angela hung up the phone she was pretty angry with her best friend. She had definitely heard a man in the background of their phone call. She couldnt believe that Brennan would not only leave Booth behind - yet _again- _but, at the same time hold no regard for his feelings. She heard the tone of her voice, and Angela was pretty sure that the doctor only agreed to come to the bar out of kindness, she much would rather to stay at home and indulge in a good fuck.

xxxxxx

Booth had managed to convince Brennan to shower with him before they left, and after some quick soapy sex - _slamming into her against the tiled wall of the shower- _they were both dressed and out the door, only five minutes late. "Okay, Booth. Control yourself tonight." She warned, opening the door of his SUV and standing in the brisk night air.

"Hah! _You _control _yourself _tonight, Bones. If you can." He threatened, rounding the vehicle and slamming the passanger side door shut. He pushed her against the side of the black vehicle by her hips. His body was pressed into hers hard, and she could feel herself dampen at the presence again. He brushed his lips passed hers lightly, so light in fact that it wasnt exactly a kiss. She moaned into them, and brushing them by once again, his eyes smiled at hers, "Good luck." he whispered, slightly raising his eyebrows at her before backing away and opening the door to the bar.

xxxxxx

Sweets watched as his favorite and most entertaining patients stepped through the door to the Founding Fathers. They were smiling stupidly, and as always Booth opened the door for her and led her inside with his hand placed on the small of her back, _or.. lower._ Sweets made a mental note of this behavior before they acknowledged him,

"Hey Bambi" Booth nodded, sliding a chair out for Brennan before taking one for himself. He nodded at the rest of his extended family - Hodgins, Cam, Angela all smiling back at him.

_Also interesting, _sweets thought, regarding the level of comfort between Booth and Dr. Brennan. _I would have expected them to both have their walls built way up by now, but they seem extreamly comfortable with the situation. Perhaps agent Booth was really happy with Hannah. _He decided to test his hypothesis,

"No Hannah tonight, Booth?"

The psychologist watched as Booths eyes flashed up to Dr. Brennan, then down to his drink, then back to the dr, where she gave him a soft smile, and finally rested on Sweets,

"No, we.. broke up." Booth said, clearing his throat and adjusting himself, leaning back in his seat and tossing an arm over the back of Brennan's chair, "It wasnt working out."

_Very interesting.._ Sweet's thought, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that Agent Booth, is it something you wish to talk about farther?"

Sweets noticed Booth shrug, and Dr. Brennan lean into him slightly, where she placed her hand on his thigh absentmindedly while she laughed with Angela about something.

_Wait, What? What was going on here.. _

_xxxxxx_


	7. People Change

**Years Pass and People Change**

Brennan removed her hand frantically, it had not been until Booth moved in his seat restlessly that she had noticed where it had been. She looked around the table, and no one seemed to notice anything different, until her eyes fell on Sweets'.

He smiled his biggest grin at her, and she narrowed her eyes at it briefly before turning back to her conversation with Angela.

"So, sweetie," Angela said softly, lowering her voice so the conversation remained between just the two of them, "who were you with when I called?" She smiled wickedly at her genius best friend.

"I was alone." Brennan stated, matter of factly. A lie, but she stated it as a fact regardless.

Angela frowned, "oh please, I have ears you know."

"Of course you do." Brennan responded, leaving it at that. She scanned the table again to notice that Both and Sweets were missing.

xxxxxx

Unfortunately for him, when Booth approached the bar to order some drinks for him and Bones Sweets was right behind him.

"Is there something going on, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked, leaning against the bar, focussing on Booth's jaw which instantly set, and the frown that formed on his forehead.

"What do you mean, Bambi?" Booth rapped his knuckles impatiently on the bar.

"Come on, Agent Booth. I know you view me as a child, but I am actually very good at what I do, I am very observant... there is something going on between you and Dr. Brennan."

With this Booth turned to Sweets after stealing a quick look at her. _God shes beautiful. How am I going to say good bye. How are we going to make it. We hardly made it through six years of seeing each other practically everyday, what if she forgets me in Maluku, what if she falls out of love.. _he pushed the thoughts out of his mind,

"Sweets. Nothings going on." He reached out to grab the drinks and paid the bartender,

"Agent Booth, why did you break up with Hannah?" Sweets continued when Booth only stood silent, staring blankly at him. "If something within your partnership has changed, then as the psychiatrist for that partnership, I need to know - the FBI will need to know."

Booth sighed, "Shes leaving in literally hours, Sweets. There is no partnership."

With that Booth left the bar, drinks in hand, and headed back to the table.

_Maybe Dr. Brennan is simply behaving differently because she knows she is leaving soon, _Sweets silently rationalized. _Or, maybe something has changed - and im not as paranoid as Booth just led me to believe, _he thought again, now staring at Booth and Brennan, side by side, sipping on their drinks, trying all too hard to avoid each other.

xxxxxx

_A super short update, but I needed some filler before the next chapter,  
where Brennan leaves for Maluku._

_Let me know what you think should go down at the airport,  
I have a couple ideas, but as always love your feedback_

_(and if I use your idea - you will get your credit, no worries!)_

_Thanks in advance! _

_~EHE_


	8. Long Time Gone

_Hi everyone. So here is the deal, this chapter is going to be the end of their night at the bar, and the airport. Next update will be on Booth's time without Brennan, and then the following update will be her's._

_Please review. I get the impression that readers are either not enjoying it or they have just stopped reading! Thanks to the few who left some kind words, you push me to update!_

_~EHE_

**Long Time Gone**

xxxxxx

Brennan was trying to convince her coworkers and friends not to come to the airport, the last thing she wanted was it to be a big deal. She knew it was going to be difficult as it was.

"Sweetie, I insist that I bring you to the airport. You are _not _taking a cab and wasting money when I want to." Angela said, pulling on her coat.

"Angela, I actually am not taking a cab.. Booth has already offered to drive me." She responded. He hadnt, but it went unspoken that he was going to anyways. It was their last night together, and she was certain that they both wanted whatever time they could have together, alone.

Angela sighed, "Okay sweetie. Well, I guess this is goodbye." The artist's eyes started to tear slightly. "I hope you finish hunting for whatever it is your looking for, happiness, perception, whatever, and you come back to us soon." She gave her friend a tight hug, and while in the embrace, whispered into her ear, "You know what your doing, right? I dont think Studly can take loosing you again." She didn't wait for an answer, but pulled away and gave her friend a smile.

After the rest of the goodbyes, Brennan and Booth sat back down.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing his forehead to rest against hers, and closed his eyes. "So, " he sighed lightly, "this is it then."

xxxxxx

Neither got any sleep. They stayed up all night making love, fighting, she cried, he had 'something in his eye,' they ate thai at 4 oclock in the morning on her living room floor, 'Hot Blooded' on repeat, and made love again.

After a long shower together, he carried her bags down to the car for her, and she followed him hesitantly.

xxxxxx

"Please dont look so sad" she said, holding his hand, waiting at the same airport where they said their goodbyes not too long ago. His hands left hers and held her face gently,noses brushing. Saying more with his gestures than his words. They stood still like this. Her arms around his waist, him lovingly holding her face, foreheads together.

xxxxxx

"Oh my god, " Cam said, in the distance surrounded by Anglea, Hodgins, and Sweets. The four of them taking in the partners, their presence unnoticed. They shared silent glances,not knowing what to make of the situation.

Booth's sniper senses felt something, and he looked up slightly to see the squint squad eyeing them. Placing his forehead back on hers, he whispered "we have company." She nodded slowly, and he pulled her into a tight hug, despite every urge within him to kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

"I dont want you to go, " he said into her her neck, "but I understand that you have to."

She nodded slowly, "my career Booth, I could loose everything..its the rational thing to do.. " she trailed off, feeling uncertain of her own words/

They pulled away as Cam and the others approached them.

"I thought you wernt coming?" Booth said, clearing his throat,

"Like we could not." Cam responded, then looking to Brennan, "Dr Brennan, I want to assure you that you will have your job when you return. No one could replace you. "

Brennan smiled at this, "Of course not, Cam. I am the best in my field."

xxxxxx

Sweets took in the sight of the two partners, both looked exhausted, both seemed extremely close and yet extremely hesitant of each other. He knew instantly when he saw them in the airport, heads together, tears filling their eyes, that they had been together last night. _Also, you know, Booth smelled like 's lavender shampoo. And he was wearing the same shirt as he was at the bar last night. It didn't exactly take an expert in psychology to understand what had happened here._

xxxxxx

Brennan backed slowly towards her gate, "Bye, " she said - looking directly at Booth, who shook his head. "Ill see you later, " he said, trying to force a smile.

With that she turned and was gone, _again. _He thought.

Sweets pulled Booth aside, "Agent Booth, are you okay?" he asked. "Fine Sweets. Fine and dandy." He replied, but his tone and facial expression stating clearly otherwise. "Agent Booth, " sweets began, but Booth was already turning away, "Sweets I am not in the mood for some psychological voodo right now."

Angela approached Sweets once Booth had wandered away to the airport windows, staring out at the tarmac's planes taking off and coming in with peoples loved ones.

"Whats going on Sweets?" she asked, he didnt answer her question - "Angela do you know of anything going on between Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

Angela laughed, "Same old Sweets, hes got it bad and shes satisfying her biological urges with other men.. if you know what i mean."

"Dr. Brennan is dating other men? She told you this?" He folded his arms, there was no way he was wrong about what he saw both this morning and last night at the bar.

"Well she wouldn't call it dating, and she didnt have to - I heard a man in her apartment the other day over the phone."

Sweets simply nodded, _ah-ha. _And walked to stand next to Booth.

"So, " he started, looking outside rather then at the Agent, "you finally get the girl,and then she runs away."

"Shes not running." Booth said sternly, crossing his arms again.

_Hmm, defensive body language, and he didn't deny their involvement, _Sweets decided to continue,

"No?"

"She has to go for work. Thats all. Everything is fine."

"But, is it, Agent Booth?"

There was a long silence between them as Booth considered his answer. Finally, he spoke again,

"No Sweets. No, its not fine. Im not going to talk to you about this, not right now. Right now I need some coffee."

_Not now, _Sweets thought, _But hopefully soon - before it eats him up._

_"_Sure, Booth, lets go get that coffee."

Sweets gathered up the others and they all decided to meet at the diner for breakfast.

xxxxxx

Update will be next week, but if I get reviews demanding it sooner I will definitely post sooner!

As always, ~EHE.


	9. Waiting For You To Come Home

_Thanks to everyone for "demanding" an update. Your words are so kind and as long as I know your loving the ride, Ill keep going!_

_Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I may update again today for you, Ive got ideas in my head and they are begging to be let out!_

_~EHE_

_xxxxxx_

**Waiting.**

**xxxxxx**

Booth pushed his pie around his plate absentmindedly, ignoring the conversation between the others.

"Earth to agent Booth" Sweets said, waving his hand in front of Booths eye line, "are you okay?"

Booth sighed, putting his fork down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sweets, I really dont want a shrink right now. Bones and I , we arent partners. If you want to talk to me about this, then fine, talk away, but as a friend only. Dont analyze me, dont ask me questions like 'and how does that make you feel' or anything about my childhood. Just, you know, pretend to be human and be there for a friend whos kinda in a shitty place."

He put his cup down and pushed his plate to the side, for the first time in his life not finding the pie very appetizing.

Sweets nodded, "your right Booth, your totally right. Im sorry."

Booth nodded back, staring out the window now, praying that he would see Bones cross the street, wave at him through the window, come in and sit down in her proper seat, order a tea and a salad or something and just have things be back to normal. Who knows when he would see her again, or when he would hear from her even. She explained that she would occasionally be able to send him an email, but aside from that communication would be few and far between. She was there indefinitely, the dig was supposed to only take 12 months total, and after she came to DC in month five he hoped that she wouldn't stay longer than another 7 months, but she was very clear. "_Booth, I cant promise anything. Seven months may not be enough, Seven years may not even be enough. Depending on what we find.. I could be away for a long time." _Their conversation rang through his ears, and he didn't even notice when Angela and Hodgins slipped out of the diner, shortly followed by Cam who had a call to get back to the lab.

Once he did, his eyes studied Sweets. He sat reading the paper, sipping on his coffee. Booth felt sorry for the guy, _he's only trying to help._ He thought.

"Sweets?" he finally said, after flagging the waitress down to clear his plate, which had the remains of a demolished piece of pie strewn across it, and to refill his coffee.

Sweets didn't say anything, but looked up, closing the paper.

"Just as friends, but still.. Doctor patient confidentiality and everything, right?"

Sweets frowned slightly and considered this, "sure Booth."

"Sweets if you tell anyone what I am going to tell you now, I will ensure that you are never able to tell anyone anything ever again. Got it?" he emphasized, pointing a spoon at him.

"Got it." Sweets responded.

Booth sighed, "Bones and I are..together. Except not really, cause shes gone to the mapaloopoo islands for what could be an eternity. But, before she left, we were.. are. I dont know."

Sweets nodded, "She said she's gone for an eternity?"

Booth shook his head, "no. no. Well, maybe. I don't know. you know how she is, she couldn't 'promise anything in absolutes.'" he made air quotations, and Sweets smiled, but didnt say anything. He was fighting everything inside that told him to ask the stereotypical, 'how do you feel?' question.

Thankfully, Booth answered without being asked. Or being aware that he was answering, really.

"I just.. " Booth sighed, rubbing a hand over the stubble that had began to grow on his chin, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to continue.

"_I just.._it sucks. You know? It sucks. Here we are, six years later.. and I know I messed up with Hannah.. and thats over and thats fine and I dont think shes upset about that.. and now shes gone ,and im .. expected to wait, again. I waited for 6 years and now I have to wait again.. and ill always be second, you know.. work, then me. And thats fine, im not mad. its who she is.. just.. " Booth was rambling, all his thoughts were fighting to explode out his mouth at the same time and he was certain that he wasn't making any sense, " _just, _sucks."

he finally said, quickly taking in a breath.

Sweets nodded, "yeah. I know."

Booth was thankful that Bambi had taken off his shrink cap and was just a guy for once. Sweets was pulling out some bills for the cheque, and once he put them on the table he pulled on his coat.

"Sweets?" Booth asked, still seated.

"Yeah?" Sweets asked,

" Could you.. just sit? For a couple minutes? I dont really want to be alone, and I cant really go to work right now. Just.. a few, promise." He fiddled with the handle of his mug.

"Sure," Sweets sat back down, and opened the paper again.

Booth was comfortable and happy with the silence that fell between them.

xxxxxx


	10. If You Wait, Doesn't Mean I Will Return

_Well apparently all it takes for me to update is two or three reviews! _

_Here it is, her side of whats going on. _

_Stay tuned for the next update, ill update as soon as I get 5 reviews on this chapter, so its really up to you for when I post!_

_Heh._

_I really am slightly evil, arent I ?_

_~EHE_

**If You Wait It Doesn't Mean I Will Return.**

xxxxxx

She sat in her seat, first class, trying to breathe deeply. She had said goodbye, he had said see you later. She had walked away, _again. _She was on a plane, _again. _Shortly she would be immersed in her work, ignoring life around her. Ignoring.. love around her. She knew it wasn't accurate, but she felt like she was a hundred million miles away from him, although literally she was still on the tarmac. For the second time she felt like she was loosing everything. Her mind fought with her emotions violently, and it made her nauseous. She put her head between her knees, trying to will the feelings to go away. Trying to put them in a box and stuff them into the pit of her stomach.

It didnt work.

The box was jumping violently and pushing roughly up her esophagus.

She threw up in the plastic bag provided for her under the seat.

Shakily, she took a long drink of water. She noticed she was sweating.

_What is happening to me? _She thought, _Is this what Sweets was describing when he talked about panic attacks?_

It had never been more difficult for her to compartmentalize before.

_Im doing this for work. My career. Everything I have worked for. I have a reputation. I have a career. I have worked hard. I have a reputation, I have a career.. _she repeated silently, trying to rationalize the situation, until her first lay over.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud, as the plane touched down.

xxxxxx

_Tragically short, _

_please don't hate me, review and Ill give you the next update ;)_

_(Why does this feel like a hostage situation? Hahah)_


	11. Hold Me Now

_Hi, its EHE again! The "five updates and Ill post" hostage situation worked well, and as promised here it is! Hope you enjoy, and review! _

_You will hear from me again after 5 reviews!_

_~EHE_

**Hold Me Now, **

**Hold Me Like We Love Forever.**

**xxxxxx**

It had been almost a week since she had left, and he hadnt heard anything from her. He went to the lab a couple times randomly, to say hi to Hodgins and Angela and Cam. Honestly though, talking to them made him feel like she wasnt really that far away. He took naps in her office, which was exactly as she left it, wanting to feel closer to her.

"Come on Cam, we have to do _something _for the guy." Angela stated, nodding her head towards Brennan's office from the platform. "Thats like the 3rd time hes gone in there this week. I can't take months, or _years_ of him sulking around like this."

"Yeah, its really putting a damper on all the fun and hilarity around here" Hodgins added sarcastically, lifting particulates off of some remains.

Cam sighed, she knew that yes in fact they had to do something for their friend. But, really it was a void only a certain forensic anthropologist could fill.

"Fine, fine. I recommend alcohol." She stated, hands on her hips. "Lets just take him to a bar, get him liquored up, and maybe the rum will convince him to smile or God forbid laugh a little since her departure. But I will not be the one asking! Ill be there, but there is no way I want to go up against a cranky Booth." She said, gathering some papers and starting to head to her office.

"Perfect!" Angela shouted after her, "Be at the Founding Fathers at 8, Hodgins will get him there!" Cam shot a little wave back to the platform to signal that she had heard.

"Wait," Hodgins added, "I'll what?"

xxxxxx

Hodgins was surprised that it didnt take much convincing to get Booth out for a drink, and as planned, he walked into the Founding Fathers shortly after 8 and slid into the Booth with the Cam, Sweets, and Hodgins.

"Wheres Angela?" Booth asked, looking at Hodgins briefly before flipping through a drink menu. Deciding against it he put it down and ordered a beer.

"She went to dinner with some artist friend, she will be here shortly."

Booth nodded, and tried to feign interest in the conversation the others were in.

"Hows it going? " Sweets finally said, turning to Booth. His voice was lowered, Cam and Hodgins were in a light argument about some chemical compound he had never heard of.

"Still sucks, Sweets." He said, accepting the drink the waitress brought and taking a long drink.

xxxxxx

"Im sorry," Angela said to her friend and shutting her phone. "I really have to go.. we will meet up again soon, I promise!"

With that she threw some money down on the table and ran out the door.

Once in her car, she sped down the highway, grinning from ear to ear. Re reading the text she recieved at every red light, "**I need a ride. Im at Washington National Airport. I know its Friday night, but 'best friend card.'**"

xxxxxx

About an hour and two and a half beers later, Booth was sure he was seeing things. In walked Angela, looking hot, but behind her walked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He raised himself out of his seat slowly, and walked over to her. He was sure his jaw was on the floor, but he didn't care.

"Oh my God.." Cam said, in the exact same tone as at the airport, for the second time that week.

Sweets and Hodgins looked up and followed her gaze.

xxxxxx

"Bones?" he question, not certain it was her. It couldn't be. Then she smiled, and he smiled, and he was sure there was tears in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in close for a long, deep kiss. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her even closer, if it was possible, into him, deepening the kiss, his tongue mixing with hers. Once she needed air, she pulled back enough to break contact and gave him a hard hug, not wanting to let him go.

He kissed down her neck gently, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"your back? Your back. Your back." he whispered repeatedly in between kisses.

xxxxxx

:)


	12. Love Your Lovin' Ways

_My inbox is full and happy with kind reviews! Thank you! Im begining to think that maybe the "update every 5 reviews" deal is going to loose me alot of sleep! Haha!_

_For now, I dont mind in the least!_

_~EHE_

xxxxxx

**I Love Your Lovin' Ways**

xxxxxx

"Holy shit!" Hodgins laughed, as he witnessed Booth and Brennan practically devour each other in front of the entrance to the bar. She had barely taken three steps inside when he was in front of her and she pulled him in to connect their lips.

Cam's mouth was hung open, "oh.. my.. God.. Finally!" She said, clapping her hands together, and looking excitedly around the table.

"Angela, what the hell!" Hodgins said, making room for his wife at the table.

"Dont ask me!" She said, shrugging her shoulders happily and laughing, "I just answered the text, and got her from the airport!"

xxxxxx

Booth kissed up her neck again, across her jawline, and tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Your back.." he kept saying, trying to assure it was true. He rested his forehead on hers. "What happened to Maluku? To an indefinite time frame? No absolutes? To the dig? Your reputation? Career?"

She kissed him softly to quiet his questions, "I shouldn't have gone. Not last week, not 5 months ago. I should have stayed and gambled and fought for us."

He smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

She continued, "I may not be offered another dig, but I find that.. I really dont care. All I want is to be here with you, and solve murders. Cam assured me my job at the Jeffersonian, and as long as you will still be my partner, then I dont mind if I don't fly off to digs or lecture around the world. I assured that the new leader of the dig could conact me with any questions, but my involvement will be purely through email from now on."

He laughed and kissed her again, forgetting everything around them, and lifted her slightly off the floor.

"Oh..crap." He said, snapping back to reality, and setting her down.

"Everyone.. " he turned around quickly to see three pairs of eyes on them, all grinning ear to ear, "_Everyone.. _saw."

She shrugged, "Its very strange, but Im pretty certain that I dont mind." She smiled up to him, leaning in and kissing him very slowly and passionately again, for emphasis.

xxxxxx

_Very short, but give me credit for pausing my work on my term paper to abide by the '5 reviews = a post' promise. Paper is also on homicide, so in reality I really didn't mind the romantic/imaginative break!_

_~EHE_


	13. You Make Me Crazier

_Goodness! At this rate my papers will never get done!_

_I will unfortunately have this as my last update tonight, but hope that you all review away anyways!_

_I will have another update for you tomorrow, I promise! _

_~ Hope you enjoy._

_Also, Sorry for any errors re: anthropological digs, I am in no way an anthropologist!_

_*Bones and its characters are owned by FOX and their respective creators. I own nothing, aside from a deep love for Emily Deschanel! _

**You Make Me Crazier.**

**xxxxxx**

Brennan and Booth approached the table, smiling away, and once they were seated, Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets all exchanged glances before the first spoke.

"What the Hell!" Hodgins said, smiling happilly, and leaning akwardly across the table to give the doctor a hug.

"I dont know what that means.. " Brennan said, smiling slyly. Of course she did, she just didn't know how her and Booth were going to respond to their friends questions.

"Um, your together? Your together. " Cam added, sipping her drink.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, silently communicating between shrugs, raised eyebrows, and narrowing eyes.

"Yup." Booth answered for both of them, throwing a arm around his partner.

"And your back from Indonesia?" Sweets added, viewing the two through a psychological eye but trying to remain simply a friend. Now was not the time for what was a much needed session.

"Clearly," Brennan responded, smiling and taking a sip from Booth's beer. "I trust my position is still available?" She added after setting the beer down, looking at Cam.

"Of course, Dr. Brennan. " She said, still grinning like a fool, happy to have the doctor back.

"So, everything is normal now, back to how it was.. solving murders, kicking ass, taking names?" Hodgins asked, eyes shifting between Booth and Brennan.

"Well, we will solve murders. Our solve rate proves that. Generally Booth is the one to kick ass, although I am quite capable as well.. and as a team, by examining the skeleton, and Angela's reconstructions, we do identify the names of many decomposing bodies, so.. yes! We will be kicking ass and taking names." Brennan said, eyeing booth and smiling sweetly. "Everything just as it was," She added

"Well, a little different, " he continued for her, giving her his cocky smile and rubbing her back gently.

"Well - extremely different." Sweets blurted out, he hadnt meant to, but the FBI shrink jumped out of him. He sighed, "Ill do everything I can to ensure that the two of you can remain partners."

Fear registered on Booths face, "wait.. what?"

"I cant promise it will be enough." The psychologist added, shrugging sadly.

xxxxxx

_short, but you will hear from me tomorrow! _

_~ EHE_


	14. Show Me The Way To Bed

_Hi again, its been 5 days and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner!_

_Paper writing has kept me very busy but I am finished (for now!)_

_Here is a little **little** __something to hold you over.. I will hopefully update again soon, but im lacking inspiration! _

_(Hint hint, a couple reviews could probably find me inspired!)_

xxxxxx

**Show Me The Way To Bed  
Show Me The Way You Move**

xxxxxx

Booth slammed her against the closed door of her apartment, roughly attempting to remove his coat, and kick off his shoes. It had taken them no time at all to make up an excuse, leave the bar, and drive back to her place.

"The FBI wont let us work.." her words were muffled under his lips, "together?" she finally gasped, ripping the buttons of her blouse and tossing it away to accompany the other clothes that were being strewn across the floor,

he kissed her again, hands leaving her hips to grab her ass, lifting her up to wrap around his waist, and leaning her against the wall. He unclasped her bra quickly, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting it gently, smiling into her skin when she moaned his name and arched into him.

She raked her fingernails through his hair and across his neck, him quickly walking them towards the bedroom, large hands gripping her ass.

He kissed roughly up her chest, and bit into her neck lightly, moaning into her.

"dont.." he kissed up her jawline, "_dont.._think about that now." he whispered, slamming the door behind them.

xxxxxx


	15. Trienta

**Trente  
Trienta  
Vienta**

**30**

**xxxxxx**

Her eyes fluttered open to find a pair of sleepy, smiling eyes looking back at her.

"Your back" he said, kissing her lips and then forehead gently, as if he still couldn't believe she was home again.

He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulled her into him, kissing the side of her neck.

She sighed, she had some apprehensions about coming back, about practically giving up her anthropological career to work with Seeley Booth, FBI agent, Best friend, and _lover._

"Booth," she practically whispered, "about what Sweets said.."

He pulled back just enough to kiss her lips again,

"I'll fix it, try not to think about it. "

He rolled out of bed, and she forced a smile at him as she watched him walk to the bathroom.

_Oh God, _she thought silently, _what did I do.. I gave up everything, for what? If they are going to make me choose between him, and my job.._

her thoughts were interrupted, "Bones? Baby?"

She looked up to find him leaning on the doorframe, "You up for a shower?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, and crawled out of bed to join him, "sure."

xxxxxx

Booth rode the elevator nervously, _I'm going to kill that kid. No, first I'm going to have him sign whatever psychological form needs signed to let Cullen know that Bones and I are fine working together as a couple. Then I kill him. _He sighed deeply as the doors opened and he walked towards Sweets' office. His anger was understood when he swung the door open and let it slam shut behind him, leaving Sweets to jump slightly.

"A-Agent Booth," the psychologist said clearing his throat and re-adjusting his tie. He had been anticipating the agents arrival all day,"What can I do for you?"

"Cut it Sweets, you know why I'm here." Booth pointed a finger at the kid, intimidatingly. "You need to tell Cullen that Bones and I are going to continue working together."

"Booth-"

"Sweets- I swear to God, you need to make this happen. Make up some psychological profile about how we cant work with anyone else. We are perfect together and you know it."

"Booth-" the young doctor tried to interrupt the agent again, but for the second time he failed.

"And you need to let Cullen know that if he doesn't allow this, then I'm out. Ill quit, on the spot."

"Booth-"

"And you can bet that Bones won't work with anyone else, and no one else will be able to work with her and her squints." He stood in front of the sitting doctor, hands under his jacket resting on his hips, revealing both his badge and his gun, attempting to put the fear of God into one Dr. Lance Sweets.

"Are you done?" Sweets finally asked, and with no response from the agent, he stood up to continue, "I've already done all of that. I've talked to Cullen, and it seems like you, for the next thirty days anyways, are all mine."

Sweets' smile did not go unnoticed by Booth, and it made him nervous.

"What do you mean, I'm yours?" he replied nervously, but still forcefull.

Sweets stepped around his desk, closer to the agent, "not just you Agent Booth, but Bone-" Booth narrowed his eyes at him, and the psychologist cleared his throat to correct himself, "not just you, but Dr. Brennan as well. Thirty days, thirty sessions, one month of probation."

Booth shook his head and ran his hand across the back of his neck, "wait, what?" His confidence was wavering, and he felt as if he was loosing control of the situation.

Sweets smiled, and took his chair that faced the patient couch, and was surprised when Booth sat down as well, elbows resting on his knees.

"You and Dr. Brennan are on probation, for one month. You need to see me once a day, and my daily evaluations will be given to Cullen for review. At the end of the month, based on those evaluations, the decision will be made between Cullen, myself, and Dr. Saroyen to either sever or continue your partnership."

Booth stared at the doctor, he knew the kid had no intentions of splitting him and Bones up just for the hell of it, but thirty days was a pretty long time - and he was pretty sure that Bones would agree that thirty days of couples counseling was thirty days too many. He sat in silence, trying to process the information.

"So," Sweets said, sitting up and walking over to his desk, organizing some papers, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

The next thirty days were going to make for a very interesting month.

xxxxxx

_Please review away! Thanks for your kind words, as always! =)_

_~EHE_


	16. Terrified, Day One

_Sorry to take so long to update, it seems as if exams and papers never end. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy - I will update once I get some feedback!_

_*I do not own Bones or it's characters.*_

**Terrified.  
Day One.**

_xxxxxx_

"This is absurd!" Brennan slammed the door to sweets office, crossing her arms,  
"What about my work? What about Booth's work? How can you expect us to just not do anything for a whole month?" She was shouting, but she felt like it was necessary.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Sweet's said into his phone before gently placing it down. "Dr. Brennan," he had been expecting her after Booth had stopped by his office. _I really have to get some kind of security here, _he thought to himself. With a sigh, he prepared for what was going to be a completely rational argument.

"Sweets, I need to work!" she was furious with him. _What am I supposed to do without work? _She was already battling rationality and emotions in her head with the new developments between her and Booth.

"And you can work, just not with Booth. You are not permitted to enter the field with him or interact as work partners, but if a case should come up the FBI may ask for your expertise with another agent."

She stood stunned, "I do not want to work with another agent. I want to work with Booth. Booth is my partner."

Sweets nodded, he really hated to be the bad guy, but a review of their partnership and therapy was protocol. He was a little surprised when she willingly softened her body language and sat down in the couch. He moved from his desk to the chair across from her, and regarded her curiously. She looked very confused, hurt, and a little lost.

"Dr. Brennan, do you want to tell me how you are doing? After coming back from Maluku, this relationship with Agent Booth you have started since seems to be moving quickly."

She shook her head, letting out a sigh and crossing her legs.

"I came back from Maluku to be with Booth."

Sweets took a notepad in his lap and clicked a pen absentmindedly,

"That seems to be a large risk, to give up so much. Especially for you."

"It was not a risk. My past experiences with Booth showed me that he is very dependable and although I am still a little unclear on the necessity for a monogamous relationship, he is a good partner - in every sense of the word. We began a relationship before Maluku." She re adjusted herself on the couch, feeling uncomfortable sharing so much with the young doctor, "And I hate psychology."

He smiled at this, "You and Booth were a couple before you left? While Booth was with Hannah?"

She frowned, "Of course not, Booth ended his relationship with Hannah before we pursued any relationship of our own."

"Booth ended things just out of the blue? All on his own?" Sweets knew he was digging, but he also knew that there must have been some precursor to all of this that he was being kept in the dark about. He had seen them at the airport, the smell of Dr. Brennan's lavender shampoo all over Booth, the exhausted expressions shared by the two partners.

"Of course he ended his relationship with Hannah on his own." She paused, and Sweets sat silent, waiting. "Although, I suppose that I did give him motivation before hand when I told him I was going back to Maluku because.." She sighed again and cleared her throat, "_because _the thought of having to see Booth and Hannah together made me.. physically sick. I cannot explain it."

Sweets felt giddy. This was a huge step for Dr. Brennan, Booth had told him of their involvement shortly after she had left, at the diner. But for Dr. Brennan, defensive walls, rationality, and a loathe for psychology to explain their relationship seemingly willingly to him, well that was kind of huge.

Brennan cleared her throat again when Sweets sat silently smiling to himself, snapping him back to the then and now.

"Sorry," he replied, blushing slightly, "I am just very proud of you. This is a big change from who you were."

"Sweets, I am still the same person - I am Dr. Brennan."

He smiled again, _Okay, so maybe not a huge change. But, still.._

"So," he continued, "How are you feeling about the new development in your relationship with Booth? Are you comfortable? Is it what you expected? Does anything have you nervous?"

She thought silently for a second, "Sweets, I am.." she bit her lip slightly, and lowered her voice just barely, as if someone would overhear. "I am terrified. Of all of it. Of everything."

xxxxxx


End file.
